Revenge
by Evyl-95
Summary: todo puede pasar en una noche con tus amigos: puedes ser humillado, golpeado, travestido, estafado pero después sale el sol y la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío...


**Summary:** Todo puede pasar en una noche con tus amigos: puedes ser humillado, golpeado, travestido, e incluso, estafado pero cuando la luna se oculta y sale el sol aparece la venganza, que es un plato que se sirve frío.  
 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima y este fic participa en el evento: "Nakama power de escritores" del grupo en Facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction

 _ **Revenge**_

 **VIDEOJUEGOS**

 _ **Magnolia, Departamento de Gajeel y Juvia, sábado 13 de junio del 2015, 9:40 am**_

En la penumbra de lo que solía ser un apartamento decente, unos ojos, de color gris intenso, se abrían con pereza. Un dolor de cabeza y una visión nublada tenían el dominio completo del oji-gris. Con las pocas fuerzas, que no habían menguado, el pelinegro trató de levantarse y buscar un poco de agua, se lo exigía su maltrecha garganta, y una que otra aspirina para contrarrestar la resaca.

Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano, en esas deplorables condiciones, de levantarse del sofá de cuatro plazas que le había servido de cama, pero un cálido peso sobre su pecho le frenó en su accionar. Bajó un poco su turbia y nublada vista para averiguar qué era lo que lo detenía y, al hacerlo, pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos azules.

Intentó hacer memoria sobre a quién pertenecen dichos cabellos azules y recordó que solo había dos personas con ese tono similar de cabello. Rogó para que esas hebras azules no fueran las de McGarden. Porque de ser así, su metalero amigo lo iba a matar… con terror trató de quitar el cabello para poder vislumbrar sus facciones, se removió poco a poco para bajar y quedar a la altura, y de esa forma poder descubrir quién es quién está encima de él.

En eso, la peli-azul se movió buscando acomodarse. Se removió de manera brusca y abrazó a la agradable almohada en la cual creía dormir.

Soltó una leve sonrisa seguido de un _"Gray-sama"._

— ¿¡Cómo demonios terminamos de esta forma!? —rezongó totalmente sonrojado y trató de no mirar y apartarse lo poco que podía.

Al menos, da las gracias de que no fuese Levy la dueña de esos cabellos. Pero la situación no mejoraba porque la que está dormida arriba de él, con sus pechos en su cara y ronroneando cual gatito, era Juvia, la prima de Gajeel.

Si hubiese sabido en qué condiciones despertaría esta mañana, ni de broma hubiera aceptado participar en ese estúpido torneo de _videojuegos._

En la noche anterior, donde los videojuegos, las largas tandas de _shots_ y _cócteles_ que Loke sirvió cada que alguien perdía en el juego, o más bien, cada que Juvia pateaba sus traseros en cada juego en el que se sentían con ventaja.

Aunque lo negara no estaba tan mal tener a su acosadora número uno acurrucada en sus brazos, con nada más que su camisa.

—Espera… ¿Qué demonios? —Se movió —Juvia, oi Juvia levántate, oi Juvia —intentó captar la atención de la peli-azul removiéndola un poco para que despertara en lo que confirmaba sus sospechas.

La Loxar vestía nada más que su camisa, que apenas y lograba cubrir lo esencial y con cada pequeño movimiento subía más…

¡Listo! ¡Está confirmado! Esa simple noche de chicos, que habían planeado como despedida de semestre, se volvió un desmadre total en cuestión de minutos.

Un ruido proveniente de la barra de la cocina logró llamar su atención, entró en pánico de que alguien los viera. Olvidó, un poco, que tenía a una de las chicas más sexys del campus encima de él, y que estaba pobremente vestida. Giró bruscamente haciendo que ambos cayeran de manera estrepitosa del sofá, logrando despertar a más de un borracho que ese día estaba ahí.

—Ouuuh, ¿Pero Qué pasa? aún es temprano y Juvia no tiene clases Gajeel-kun —enunció de manera perezosa.

La oji-azul se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras se fregaba un ojo, tratando de espantar un poco el sueño. Si Gray pensaba que Frosch era adorable, muy bien podía irse a la mierda, Juvia se había llevado el puesto de ahora en adelante.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido de la cocina y se aproximó a la barra en busca de respuestas; encontró debajo de ésta a Natsu, quien abrazaba a una botella de picante y seguido de éste estaba Gajeel con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, y quien pateó, inconscientemente, al Dragneel.

Dio un vistazo rápido al departamento para comprobar el caos de la noche anterior; diagonal a su posición, en el baño, durmiendo abrazado por un lado a la taza de baño se encontraba Loke, que en la mano aferraba una botella de lo que solía ser whiskey y una que otra revista de dudosa procedencia.

Pasó del baño para detener su gris mirar en la estancia en lo que parecía ser un circuito de peleas ilegales de gatos, donde podía apreciar a unos mininos algo magullados.

Se alejó de esa horrible escena y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a Juvia, pudo ver que más atrás, en la mesa de comedor se encontraba un Rogue muy ebrio, con la cara garabateada, abrazado a un montón de fichas de póker junto con las diferentes prendas de los ahí presentes.

—Pero qué demonios pasó anoche —se preguntó asimismo, tratando de rememorar el día anterior.

En eso recordó que faltaba uno de sus amigos… Sting, o más bien _Stinag,_ no estaba ahí… lo último que recordaba de él, o ella,era una versión travestida de una mujerzuela barata.

 _ **Magnolia, 12 de junio del 2015 19:20hrs (3 horas antes del caos)**_

—Más te vale venir stripper, no me importan tus quejas de nena, además Juvia tendrá una cita…. Con un sujeto… qué voy a saber yo… no, no hombre no soy su padre para controlar cada detalle, además la he criado bien. Si como sea, solo trae tu trasero de hielo acá, los inútiles ya están por llegar —cortando la llamada terminó de arreglar la sala con lo que sería una maratón _gamer_.

El Redfox sacó su mejor repertorio desde: Halo, _GTA, Assassins, Mario Kart, Destiny, Call of Duty, Hitman, God of war, Slender; Silent hill y Residente vil._ Todos en su más amplia gama.

—Gajeel-kun, Juvia ya se va. Recuerda no destrozar la casa —dijo en tono caído la peli-celeste.

Eso fue captado por su primo, pero lo dejó pasar porque los bocadillos que había dejado Juvia en el horno ya estaban.

Uno a uno fueron llegando, excepto Sting y Rogué y es que esos se creían siameses e iban juntos a todos lados…

—Ey Gajeel, creí que Juvia estaría aquí.

—Está en reunión de chicas.

—Lo sé, por eso te digo, ya que Lucy y Erza se enfermaron y no podrán hacerla; además ¿Por qué le dijiste a la princesa de hielo que saldría con un tipo?

—Ge-hee —se rió con orgullo —solo fue para hacerlo sufrir un rato. Es justo ya que Juvia siempre anda pendiente de él.

Terminada la frase sintieron un portazo proveniente de la entrada, que captó la atención de más de uno, seguido de una cabellera azul con la cabeza gacha y un aura depresiva.

 _ **Magnolia, 12 de junio del 2015, 20:00hrs (2 horas antes de caos)**_

—¿Y el imbécil de Gajeel? —preguntó Gray, quien había llegado un poco tarde a la reunión y que conste que lo hizo por hacerse del rogar no porque estuviese molesto de que Juvia tuviera una cita con un desconocido.

—Está con Juvia —respondió Sting que estaba de lo más aburrido comiendo uvas, con su rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano —hace como cuarenta minutos están juntos.

Rogue, Natsu y Loke estaban aburridos sobre el sofá buscando qué programa ver la televisión.

El Fullbuster rodó sus ojos con fastidio, al parecer no habían empezado con el festejo, ¿Para eso lo hicieron venir? ¿Para ver a sus amigos aplastados en el sofá y a Sting devorando un racimo de uvas?

—Gajeel dijo que lo esperáramos, que no tardaría —y como buenos amigos no iban a empezar el juego sin el propietario de la casa y dueño de todos los videojuegos.

—A la mierda —soltó Gray, ya estaba ahí, ahora le cumplen con la diversión. Caminó hasta conectar la consola de juegos —¿ _God of war_ o se asustan? —provocó a sus amigos haciendo que una expresión competitiva.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó Loke —¡Sacaré las cervezas de la nevera!

—¡Yo primero! —Natsu intentó arrebatarle el control del juego a Gray.

—No, yo primero porque yo puse el juego.

—Yo llegué primero —se defendió Dragneel.

—No me importa.

—Para que no se peleen yo seré el primero —sugirió con diplomacia Rogue.

Sting se acercó a ellos, a él no le importaba ser el primero o el segundo, él lo que quería era exterminar su aburrimiento de una vez por todas.

—Chicos —Gajeel se asomaba por el pasillo, fue ignorado olímpicamente por todos. Redfox comprobó que los idiotas habían encendido ya la consola y que sería imposible que le prestaran atención. Vio que Loke se acercaba a ellos y les daba una cerveza a cada uno, debía apurarse —ven —tomó a Juvia de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el centro de la sala —chicos —regañó una vez estando enfrente de la enorme televisión.

—Gajeel-kun —Juvia se sentía avergonzada de estar ahí y quería salir corriendo a esconderse en su cuarto, pero Gajeel la estaba agarrando con fuerza.

—¡Quítate idiota! —gritaron los demás chicos.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo el metalero mientras se agachaba y apagaba la consola.

Le cayó de todo: insultos, cerveza y comida, con una vena palpitando en su cien aguantó estoicamente frente a ellos. —Juvia se va a quedar con nosotros —dijo.

—Oh, hola Juvia —saludó Natsu, ni siquiera la había visto.

Todos los que estaban presentes entendieron que lo que Gajeel quería era reanimar a Juvia, que una hora atrás había llegado totalmente abatida al departamento, y para subirle los ánimos la invitaba a divertirse con ellos.

—Esto es una reunión de hombres —musitó Gray volteándose hacia otro lado. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía enojado.

Juvia agachó su cabeza mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le reclamó Gajeel, tanto que le había costado hacer que la chica saliera del cuarto y que aceptara unirse a ellos.

Sí, porque Gajeel no permitiría que Juvia estuviese triste mientras ellos reían y se emborrachaban a lo tonto y porque —sobre todo— tenía una ambiciosa idea en su cerebro. Malvados planes que inflarían su cartera.

Los golpes, los insultos y las bebidas también llegaron hasta Gray, que se sentía un jugador de fútbol que falló el gol del campeonato, al cual el público lo abucheaba y le tiraba con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—¡No le hagas caso a la princesa de hielo! —Loke y su galantería se hicieron presentes —puedes quedarte a jugar con nosotros, nos hace falta una fémina que nos frene en nuestras borracheras.

—¿En verdad no es problema que Juvia se quede con ustedes? —la chica alzó su cabeza para verlos a todos.

Gray pudo ver que tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, y es que ya había entendido por qué Juvia estaba ahí y no en su cita, algo había ido mal y los chicos buscaban apoyarla y él había sido un completo imbécil.

—Que no mujer —masculló Gajeel, él ya quería empezar con las apuestas — ¿Quieres votaciones? —Juvia asintió —bien —rodó los ojos —quédate con nosotros, este también es tu departamento.

Uno a favor.

—La presencia de una hermosa mujer siempre alegra la velada —ese era Loke y ponía el marcador con un dos a cero.

Dos votos a favor.

—No es problema, también eres nuestra amiga —Natsu le daba su tercer voto a favor. Él además buscaba que Juvia les preparara más bocadillos porque ya se los había comido todos.

—Puedes ser la primera en jugar —sugirió Rogue. Porque Juvia no duraría mucho en el juego y evitaría la bronca de ver quién de ellos sería el primer jugador —quédate.

Cuatro votos a favor; uno por ser la dueña del departamento —dizque por justicia, pero Gajeel quería dinero—, otro por ser mujer —y alguien tenía que limpiar—, otro por ser su amiga —la cual prepararía más bocadillos—, y el último porque era caballeroso que la dama juegue primero —porque no duraría nada en el juego y ella le pasaría el control después—.

Faltaban dos votos que ya no cambiaban la decisión, pero Juvia se encerraría en su habitación con una negativa, ella no quería hacer sentir incómodo a ninguno y menos arruinarles la velada.

—Por mi está bien que te quedes y te animes un poco —Sting sonrió de lado. Era verdad, Juvia debía animarse y está seguro que no soportaría mucho ese ambiente tan sucio, tan de machos.

El quinto voto a favor de Juvia fue dado porque —no duraría ni quince minutos sentada con ellos, escuchando palabrotas y viendo cómo son los hombres en su hábitat—.

Faltaba el sexto voto —y el más importante para Juvia—. Gray oía atento la plática pero no se volteaba a verlos, no era problema suyo que Juvia tuviese problemas de pareja y que todos quisieran animarla y —además—, a él le prometieron una noche de chicos y una chica ahí arruinaba todo el ambiente. Pero como todos habían dicho que sí, ¿él tenía que decir lo mismo? ¡Iba a ser un cinco contra uno! Ella ya había ganado. ¿Qué prefería? ¿Qué Juvia estuviese ahí —donde él puede mirarla— o en otra parte con otro hombre?

—Está bien. Que Juvia se quede.

Seis a cero _. Lo que ellos no sabían —y ni se imaginaban— que desde ese momento empezaría una larga y aplastante humillación._

Daba igual, su respuesta no cambiaba el marcador. _Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles._ —Nada que ver con que prefiere tenerla ahí que lejos—.

 _ **Magnolia, 12 de junio del 2015, 20:30hrs (una hora y media antes del caos)**_

—Bien, escuchen idiotas —Gajeel gritó para atraer la atención de todos.

El metalero sacó una vieja pizarra que hacía como cinco años todos habían cooperado para comprarla; era la vieja pizarra de apuestas. Tenían como dos o tres años sin verla. La acomodó y con su mano derecha empezó a rayarla.

—Esta es la vieja pizarra de apuestas —explicó —como esta es mi casa y son mis videojuegos yo seré el banco, como en el Monopoly —los chicos lo vieron como desconfianza —necesitamos ser número parar para los equipos y yo me sacrifico. Ge-he.

—No confío en él —Natsu se cruzó se brazos. Conociendo a Gajeel, terminaría huyendo o entregando menos cantidad de dinero.

—Vamos a hacer tres equipos de dos, es decir tres parejas. Sacarán papelitos y los unos irán con los unos, los dos con los dos y así —explicó escribiendo tres veces la palabra equipo —al que le toque el número tres será el equipo retador, cuando pierda uno de los dos primeros equipos, ellos irán contra el ganador. ¿Se entiende?

—¡Sí, Gajeel-kun! —Juvia asintió. Comenzaba a emocionarse.

—Todos podemos apostar, ya sea por equipo o por persona. Ah, lo olvidaba: los equipos deben tener nombre —terminando la explicación, se acercó a una mesa para tomar una caja —saquen un papel para que sepan quién es su pareja. ¡Abrirán al mismo tiempo el papelito, ge-he!

Se acercó primero a Juvia para que tomara un papel, el segundo fue Natsu, le siguió Loke, Sting, Rogue y por último Gray.

—¡Ábranlos! —gritó el metalero —¡Ahora, díganme qué número les tocó en el orden que lo sacaron!

—Uno.

—Tres.

—Tres.

El equipo retador estaba conformado por Natsu y Loke, ambos chocaron sus manos porque eran la primera pareja de jugadores formada y quien pese a ser los terceros, festejaban el hecho de que a ninguno le tocó con Juvia.

Siguieron.

—Dos.

—Dos.

Y el otro equipo ya estaba formado por Sting y Rogue, por lo que Gray no dijo nada.

Mierda. Mierda. Estaba maldito, de todos los presentes a Juvia le tuvo que tocar con Juvia, la mujer y la que debía ser mala para jugar, los iban a humillar toda la noche.

Escuchó como sus amigos comenzaban a burlarse de él y se encogió.

—No puede ser tan malo, Gray —Natsu le tocó el hombro y le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—La espera va a ser corta —dijo Loke, mejor no se ponía cómodo en el sofá —¡Apuesto 100 al _Equipo Siamés_!

Gajeel apuntó en la pizarra: Loke, 100 para el equipo siamés.

—Bien, yo apuesto 100 al _Equipo Gruvia_ —dijo el encargado de las apuestas.

— ¿Cien? ¿Me igualas? ¡Apuesto el doble!

— ¡Espera!, ¿Equipo qué?, ¿dé donde sacas ese ridículo nombre? —gritó un escandalizado Fullbuster, en lo que miraba hacia un lado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo naciente en sus mejillas.

—Ge-he. Es solo un juego de palabras con sus nombres stripper. No te esponjes, no es para tanto o, ¿es que te vienen otras cosas a la mente? Ge-he —picó el metalero, en lo que le enviaba mensajes subliminales al ojigris.

—Además declárense en bancarrota desde de ya.

—Loke, acepto el reto y doblo la apuesta igualmente hacia el _Equipo Gruvia_ —soltó el Redfox dirigiéndose hacia la consola y buscando cuál sería el mejor juego para comenzar, ignorando completamente el bochorno del nombrado equipo.

Sintió un poco de lástima hacia sus ingenuos amigos, pero decidió que empezarían con algo fácil como Mario kart, al decidirse por empezar el torneo con la _wii._

—Bien… estas —señaló —montón de idiotas, son las reglas, así que presten atención —aclaró su garganta —empezaremos con Mario kart e iremos aumentando la dificultad con los juegos…mmm, con este traeré el adaptador y los controles extras; en lo que será Call of Duty. Y además cambiaremos a la PS3, serán equipo de cambio cada que un equipo se vea en dificultad o este punto de morir o pierda una vida su compañero tomará el mando, ya saben deben gritar ¡switch! Para hacerlo oficial, ¿entendieron?

—Hai, Gajeel-kun — soltó una entusiasmada Juvia por tener la oportunidad de hacer equipo con su Gray-sama y mostrar sus habilidades.

—Bien, ya sabemos el orden: primero el _Equipo Gruvia_ vs _Los siameses._ Al ser esta competencia de todo el equipo, el último de alguno de los dos equipos en cruzar la meta será eliminado y vendrá el turno de nosotros —soltó un alegre Loke.

Ya es malo en las curvas y en los diferentes circuitos, se le complica ese juego… se sintió seguro de que tendrían más ventaja en los que vendrían y confió en que se divertirían cuando eliminaran al _Equipo Gruvia_ , dejando atrás al estratega de Gray.

—Entonces modo vs o modo battle —preguntó el Dragneel desesperado porque empezaran.

—¡Battle! —gritaron todos los chicos, en lo que Gajeel le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Juvia.

—Ahahahahhah muy bien, muy bien… todo se vale y los últimos con menos globos dañados o el equipo completamente eliminado saldrá del torneo —dictaminó Gajeel acomodándose para disfrutar de lo que estaba por verse.

—¡Ya es hora de que conozcan el poder de los _siameses!_ —gritó el Eucliffe emocionado, apoderándose de uno de los controles y escogiendo su personaje animando favorito para entrar a la batalla.

En lo que iniciaba la batalla, Loke fue al bar de Gajeel y se puso en modo barman; todos jugaban y él los incitaría a beber.

La competencia era dura y emocionante.

Juvia y Sting se pelaban el primer lugar, seguida por Gray y Rogue —bueno, este último hacia un rato que lo habían eliminado—. Cuando entró la recta final del circuito, Juvia dejó que Sting se adelantara un poco girando el auto de su personaje hacia la izquierda. Después golpeó la parte posterior del auto de Sting, haciéndolo perder el control y rebasándolo en cuestión de segundos obtenido la victoria, con Gray siguiéndola de cerca, dejando al rubio en tercer lugar con solo un globo.

Sting gritó y tiró de forma brusca el control contra el sofá, mientras Rogue con el control en mano, miró a la nada y murmuró palabras como _"Gajeel"_ y _"Gajeel lo sabía",_ ganándose la burla del _Equipo Dragón_ , que aguardaba a su entrada entre tragos.

—Salud por una buena derrota, mis amigos —incitó el peli-naranja, dándole de sus cócteles al estilo Leo a cada perdedor y ganador de esa ronda —Ahahahaha derrotado por Juvia, eso es penoso incluso para ustedes —les susurró el peli-naranja a los siameses en lo que les servía aguantando, lo más posible, las carcajadas, que no le durarían mucho gracias al Redfox.

—No sé de qué demonios te ríes playboy, si tú apostaste a su favor. Ge-he — les recordó el metalero ganando la risa de todos menos Rogué, que seguía en su mundo de sombras.

 _ **Magnolia, 12 de junio del 2015, 21:00hrs (una hora antes del caos)**_

—Estoy encendido —gritó el Dragneel en lo que brincaba y jalaba el control mientras jugaban _**Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.**_

—No te creas tanto cerebro de carbón, ya no te queda más armamento primario estando en buscar y destruir. Además entramos en modo zombi, muy difícilmente saldrás vivo de acá —se burló el Fullbuste, mientras se ocultaba en una zona sur y disparaba a cada objetivo móvil a su alcance, se cubría las espaldas con un muro.

—¡Switch! —gritó el Dragneel pidiendo la ayuda de su compañero.

Loke apuró su bebida y fue pronto a su rescate. Usando los lanzacohetes y las pistolas, se libró fácilmente del monto que lo cubría, yendo a la caza del oji-gris

—Mierda, mierda son demasiados —dijo alarmado el pelinegro, en lo que esquivaba lo más que podía.

—Cambia con Juvia, bastardo sabes que no puedes con esto —le gritó el Redfox entrando en pánico, por su dinero, mientras bebía de una cerveza.

—No cambiaré, ¿qué tal si la matan?, que haya ganado contra los patosos de Sabertooth no significa nada —rugió en lo que alcanzaba a matar otra tanda y Loke se acercaba cada vez más a su zona.

—¡Oye! —gritaron ofendidos los siameses que entre tragos trataban de restaurar su orgullo de macho de pelo en pecho que se respete.

Desesperado por perder su amado dinero, ya que habían vuelto apostar gran cantidad; los idiotas habían creído que había sido suerte de principiante la victoria de hace media hora. Le dieron a él la ventaja perfecta para hacerse rico a sus anchas. Así que logró que el _Equipo Dragón_ y el _Equipo Siamés_ , elevaran la apuesta al triple en contra del _Equipo Gruvia._

Según ellos serían dos contra uno, porque en juegos bélicos la chica no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

—Gray-sama, Juvia puede hacerse cargo si usted quiere —lo miró con ojos de cachorro abandonada en una torrencial lluvia que amenazaba con tener hipotermia, llegando justo al corazón de Gray.

Pero él seguía resistente a entregar el mando. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules, descuidó la posición de su oponente, ganándose un grito de cambio de Gajeel, exclamaciones de júbilo de los demás, excepto a Loke quien saboreaba la victoria para su equipo.

Juvia fue empujada por Gajeel, quien brincó sobre Gray para lograr arrebatarle el mando, justo a tiempo, quedando sobre el en el sofá en una posición comprometedora.

—¡Eso! —gritó animado el metalero cuando Juvia logró tomar el mando y contraatacar a Loke.

Y lo hizo huir hacia la plaza, con el campo lleno de zombies. Juvia esquivó y mató a todo oponente e ideó una estrategia; corrió abriéndose paso y se dirigió a la granja, donde lograría encontrar provisiones para reabastecerse. Fue a la granja, pasó el pueblo, logró emparejar el puntaje en matanza, llegó nuevamente a la plaza y consiguió dar con la localización de Loke, quien al verse en problemas, cambió con su pareja ya que se encontraba rodeado.

—Switch — le gritó al Dragneel que se encontraba discutiendo con el Redfox la importancia del picante en el ser humano, en lo que bebían unas cervezas.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Loke porque me dejas este desastre a mí!

—Después de todo, tú eres Salamander. Natsu-san, encontrarás la manera —lo animó Sting y entre susurros le decía que estaba contra Juvia y que no había manera de que lo no pudiesen derrotar.

—Mierdas… ¿es que nunca se acaban? —gritaron Gray y Natsu, viendo la horda que se avecinaba, en movimientos rápidos Juvia logró deshacerse de la tanda 40 en la que iban. También consiguió eliminar de manera eficaz y silenciosa al peli-rosa, para retomar la ruta original del juego, obteniendo la victoria para su equipo.

—Bueno dicen que lo mejor para un orgullo herido es beber hasta no recordar por qué —se consoló el peli-naranja y a su pareja que atónito veía al pelilargo feliz contando el dinero de las apuestas.

—En vista de que nos han a apaleado a todos, solo queda ver el final decisivo de esto — propuso el Eucliffe en lo que Gajeel introducía otro juego y Loke los atiborraba de alcohol.

Se obtuvo el mismo resultado; ya sea con Halo, Hitman, God of war, Slender; Silent hill o Residente vil. Juvia pateó sus traseros sin el menor esfuerzo alguno, deprimiéndolos de sobremanera buscaron apoyo moral en la tanda de tragos que servía Loke una tras otras… Gajeel reía escandaloso, mientras contaba sus ganancias y es que esos idiotas no se dieron por vencidos creyendo que podrían vencer a Juvia individual o en grupo.

 _ **Magnolia, 12 de junio del 2015, 22:00hrs (caos)**_

Aburridos de que Juvia los humillara, y un tanto ebrios, en solución de buscar una forma de volver a tener algo en su cartera el Cheney, llamó a sus amigos y sacó su propuesta a relucir:

—¿Y si jugamos póker? —los miró de reojo.

—No suena mal, pero si recuerdas estamos en quiebra —le recordó el rubio.

—Pues jugaremos póker de prendas hasta que recuperemos algo de lo que perdimos con Gajeel —contra ofertó el siamés oscuro.

—Por mí está bien. No solo tendré su dinero, sino que también tendré la oportunidad de seguirlos jodiendo… ge-he.

—Juvia también jugará —se animó la peli-azul con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ahora sí es interesante! —corroboró el peli-naranja preparándose para el desquite contra la peli-azul en lo que paseaba su mirada ámbar sobre ella.

—Oi Juvia, ¿Qué dices? ¡Tú no harás eso! —contrarrestó el Fullbuster furioso acercándola más hacia él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el stripper en eso. Mujer ya es hora de que vayas a dormir —le dictó su primo en lo que la fulminaba con la mirada y ella inflaba sus mofletes como niña pequeña recriminando, sobre su libertad y que era mayor para hacer lo que quería.

—Si Juvia–san quiere, no veo por qué no —soltó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Si dejen a Juvia jugar. Vamos que quiero la revancha, estoy con los ánimos encendidos.

Viendo que no había más que discutir y que Juvia no cedería, menos si se ve apoyada por los chicos, fue en busca de todo el kit de póker, como grandes apostadores que son.

—Las cartas de póker no están completas —dijo Gajeel que había contado el mazo en tres ocasiones para asegurarse de que no faltara nada.

— ¿¡Qué!? — ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese era su momento de venganza!

Con el póker iban a demostrar que Juvia había ganado en los videojuegos solo por suerte de principiante y con la partida, también, pretendía demostrar que no eran unos perdedores. Solo era recuperar su trono en la escala de la evolución de machos alfa.

—Pero el UNO está completo —enseñó.

Pero es nada. En el UNO se pueden hacer más alianzas.

—¿Juego tradicional o inventamos algo?

—¡Tradicional! —exclamó —que los +2 (más dos) se acumulen. Quien gane decide qué prenda se quitan los perdedores. Y cada quien paga su entrada del juego: son cincuenta por cada uno.

Partió el mazo de cartas en la mitad para barajea como maestro; las cartas poco a poco fueron cayendo una sobre otras hasta volver a formar parte de un solo mazo.

Primero repartió una carta cada quien, el que tuviese la mayor sería el primero y de ahí se correría hacia la derecha. Todos descubrieron su carta y él sacó la mayor, un nueve amarillo le indicaba que sería el primero y de ahí le seguiría: Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray y Sting.

Rogue, quien era el más entusiasmado en empezar la partida, tenía claro dos cosas: ganar para recuperar algo de su dinero y ganar para recuperar el orgullo perdido con Juvia.

En el UNO importan las alianzas, es por ello que Sting, Loke y él se había aliado para acabar con la chica, los tres se sentaron juntos en la mesa redonda, Juvia le quedaba de frente y ella estaba en medio de Gajeel y Gray. Quienes estaban dispuestos a protegerla de que pierda alguna de sus prendas y pese a eso, no perdieron la esperanza porque podían hacer todo para que uno de los tres ganara. En cambio, Natsu estaba solo por su lado, no formó alianzas y nada.

Tomó las cartas y las revolvió en el mazo. —Empezaremos con —sacó una y la volteó sobre la mesa —un dos verde —dicho eso comenzó a repartir cartas, siete para cada uno.

El juego había comenzado de lo más normal, dos insignificantes reversas que habían tirado él y Loke y dos saltos que le habían aplicado a Natsu. Cada uno de la alianza estaba atento a los movimientos de Juvia: qué colores de cartas tiraba y cuándo jalaba. Y por lo visto, la chica no tenía verdes.

Y él tenía un comodín. De reojo miró las cartas de Loke, quien se lo permitía para que no le lanzara algo que lo perjudicara y vio algo que los iba ayudar. —Verde.

Vio que apretó los labios y sonrió con gusto. Gray lo fulminó con la mirada; Loke tiró un +2 (más dos) verde, Natsu lanzó otro amarillo. Se estaban acumulando y Juvia no tenía ninguna carta para defenderse, o Gajeel tiraba otro o se tragaba las cuatro que ya estaban acumuladas. Pero como lo supuso: ese idiota estaba confiado en que ganarían y siguió con el juego de los otros.

Juvia suspiró y se resignó a tomar seis cartas del mazo. Ocasionando las sonrisas de los siameses y Loke.

Bueno, se tenía que vengar de alguien y ese era Sting. Así que le lanzó un +4 (más cuatro). Antes de decir el color mandó una discreta mirada a las cartas de Juvia, quien ya tenía al menos unas quince.

—Rojo.

—UNO —exclamó sonriente Rogue.

Gray maldijo. Por querer hacer algo bueno le puso todo en charola de plata.

— ¡Oye! —Natsu se quejó porque con ese ya eran tres los saltos que le aplicaba Loke.

—Ge-he —río Gajeel que tiró un comodín —azul.

Juvia se entusiasmó porque por fin podría una carta. Y pese a que pudo hacerle daño a su Gray-sama, prefirió tirar un "nueve" del color que el metalero pidió. Gray, analizó antes de poner, ¿Qué color podría tener Rogue? Ya había tirado una roja, quizás si se arriesgaba y cambiaba a rojo… Pero por algo Gajeel cambió azul. Ni hablar, se arriesgó, tiró un +2 (más dos) azul, esperando que Sting tuviera uno y que Rogué no. Y así pasó, el rubio tiró una igual a la suya de color verde y…

—¡Sí, gané! —se levantó triunfal y arrojó su +2 (más dos) amarillo. —Natsu, dame tu bufanda. Gajeel y Gray, quiero sus pantalones —miró a sus aliados: no se tenían que perjudicar entre amigos —Loke tu chaqueta, Sting tu chaleco y Juvia —pediría lo que la alianza acordó — ¡Tu vestido!

Él lo sabía, sabía que era una mala idea dejar que Juvia jugara UNO con ellos, sabiendo que esos tres idiotas iban tras ella. —¡No es justo, todos estaremos medio desnudos menos Loke y Sting! —la bufanda de Natsu era un objeto bastante preciado para él, así que cuenta como tal.

—Esto es un juego y se llama sin llorar —Loke se quitó la chaqueta y se los dio a Rogue.

—Es cierto Gray, desde el principio dijimos que el ganador pediría lo que quisiera y Rogue quiere mi chaleco —alzó sus hombros con simpleza mientras le sonreía con socarronería.

—¡Otra cosa, no mi bufanda! —chilló Natsu.

Gajeel se sacó lo pantalones y se los aventó en la cara a Rogue. Gray no supo si estaba enojado por quedarse en boxers o porque perdió dinero. Bueno, para él tampoco era problema estar sin ropa e imitó al Redfox. Natsu había cedido su bufanda "temporalmente". En cuanto a Juvia…

—Juvia, paga lo que debes —todo el alcohol que había bebido le estaba cobrando factura. Rogué extendió su brazo para obtener lo que había ganado —tu vestido, Juvia.

La Lockser torció su boca y se resignó a pagar la apuesta, en parte porque por honor y otra porque los shots que había bebido, le estaban haciendo efecto. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó para dirigir sus manos a la parte inferior de su vestido, que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y comenzó a alzarlo, cuando una mano la detuvo.

—De ninguna manera —Gray la agarró fuerte de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la cocina.

Todo fue rápido, Juvia apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear y los demás chicos sonreían al ver cómo Fulbuster resguardaba, celosamente, a la chica.

—Gray, una apuesta es una apuesta —dijo Sting en tono burlón.

—Toma —ignoró el comentario del rubio y estiró su brazo hasta Juvia: él se sacó su camisa para dársela y que no se expusiera ante los demás y porque le reventaba el hígado que otros la vieran semidesnuda.

—Gray-sama —susurró totalmente sonrojada —gra…

—Póntela —ordenó y apuntó hacia la cocina.

" _Póntela donde nadie te vea"._ Juvia ensoñada asintió. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se aferró a la camisa que Gray-sama le prestó.

Gray caminó como fiera hacia su silla, dispuesto a vengarse de la alianza. Cuando Juvia salió entregó su prenda y la partida reinició. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a ir con todo desde el principio y cuando vio las cartas que le habían tocado, supo que ganaría.

El bombardeo contra Sting empezó, primero un salto y después un +2 (más dos) amarillo, que terminó perjudicando a Rogué, con eso de los acumulaciones. Después de eso ojeó las cartas de Juvia y comprobó que tenían varias que hacían juego y lo ayudarían a tirar todas las que tenía.

Tiró una reversa verde y ella le regresó el favor poniendo uno azul. Le quedaban tres cartas: dos reversas y un +4 (más cuatro). Y siguió con la jugada maestra: tiró su revesa amarillo y Juvia hizo lo propio con uno rojo.

—Si quieren nos vamos y juegan ustedes dos solos —Natsu estaba aburrido de no tirar.

Juvia soltó una sonrisa juguetona. —UNO —dijo Gray tirando la última reversa que le quedaba y dejó todo en manos de Juvia.

Y a ella nada le importaba con tal de que ganara su Gray-sama. Exhaló corazones y le dio el triunfo a su amado.

—Gané —tiró su comodín.

—Ge-he.

—¡Eso es trampa!

Gray negó. —Quiero los pantalones de Sting, Rogué y Loke —observó a Natsu —de ti quiero tu camisa, de Gajeel quiero su reloj y de Juvia su gorro.

Los chicos gruñeron y se sacaron las prendas. Recogió el dinero que ganó y amontonó la ropa en la silla.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así princesa de hielo! —refunfuñó Sting, que no estaba dispuesto a que la alianza perdiera —no es justo, eso fue trampa.

—No me importa —se levantó de la silla —ya recuperé algo de dinero y les quité su ropa, ya no juego. Juvia —mencionó.

De inmediato ella enderezó su postura y se sonrojó. Infló sus mejillas con simpatía y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho. — ¿Si Gray-sama?

—Quiero la revancha —desafió —volvamos a jugar _**Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.**_

— ¡Eres un cobarde, Fullbuster! —reclamó el rubio al ver como Gray y Juvia dejaban la mesa de juego.

Ese par los había humillado en videojuegos y ahora en cartas, Sting estaba considerando que meterse con el Equipo Gruvia era peligroso.

—Sigamos —soltó Gajeel que quería recuperar un poco de sus ganancias.

Xxx

—Juguemos el que pierda hace lo que el otro diga, El que pierda bebe y elige verdad o reto —propuso Gray que se acercaba a Juvia, con una dotación de alcohol.

—Juvia acepta, pero le advierte a Gray-sama que no se dejará.

Gray sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella para empezar a jugar. Las risas de Rogué, que parecía haber ganado, se escuchaban por atrás…. Se felicitó por haber abandonado la contienda.

—Reto —dijo después de haber perdido. Bebió y esperó la propuesta de la chica.

—Juvia reta a Gray-sama a que le pregunte lo que quiera.

—¿Eh? —Juvia, asintió sonriente. Soltó aire resignado, bueno si otro hubiese sido el ganador, le hubiese ido peor. Eso no era un castigo, era un premio —¿Por qué estás aquí y no en tu cita?

La chica parpadeó. —¿Cita?

—La que tenías hoy —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Oh —los ojos de Juvia se tiñeron de tristeza y para ahogar su pena, bebió un poco de alcohol —Juvia iba a salir con Lucy y Erza-san, pero ellas se enfermaron y pues para no arruinar la noche de Gajeel-kun, Juvia buscó a Cana-san pero ella salió de la ciudad, después Juvia se encontró con Bora y pues… —guardó silencio un momento mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmesí —invitó a salir a Juvia. ¡Pero ella no aceptó! —exclamó. No se iba a perdonar nunca que Gray-sama desconfiara de ella o que creyera que hay algo entre Bora y ella.

Gray achicó los ojos. ¿Gajeel le había mentido desde el principio? ¡Era un imbécil, ya se las pagaría!

—Juvia no quería incomodarlos y porque sus planes se frustraron se sintió mal —explicó apenada.

—Está bien. ¿Otra ronda? —ella asintió y el juego siguió.

Xxx

—Sigamos —soltó Gajeel que quería recuperar lo poco perdido de sus ganancias.

Partida tras partida las prendas iban cayendo junto con el dinero, Gajeel contra la alianza formada por los siameses y Loke lo estaban arruinando… de momentos miraba a los dos desertores que entre exclamaciones, bromas y alcohol seguían jugando con el claro resultado de una Juvia vencedora, el Dragneel aburrido de ser blanqueado se levantó en busca de una nueva actividad uniéndose al dúo.

—Nee Gray, Juvia qué tal si jugamos verdad o reto —les propuso con botella en mano, ganándose la atención del equipo Gruvia, se le unieron.

—Basta, hasta aquí llego —declaró el Redfox harto de perder buena parte de sus ganancias y sus prendas. Viendo como la alianza se destruía y se atacaba entre ellos dejando a un Rogue como ganador; estaba pensando seriamente que el Cheney hacia trampa.

Atiborrados de alcohol, los restantes de esa desastrosa partida de póker, menos el gran vencedor, se unieron al barulló que tenían del otro en la sala, notando cómo los presentes jugaban una especie de verdad o reto.

—¡Hazlo!, ¡Hazlo! , ¡Hazlo! — coreaban al unísono todos en lo que el Dragneel se engullía dos botellas de salsa picante sin respirar al mismo tiempo, debido al reto dado por Loke.

Pasando cada uno por su martirio personal dado por el otro nadie se salvaba. Ni siquiera Sting, que debido al reto de Juvia, terminó travistiéndose y haciéndole un _pooldance_ a todos los presentes ganándose unos cuantos billetes y chiflidos de sus amigos.

—Bien, bien le tocaaa aa… —decía el peli-naranja arrastrando las palabras debido al alcohol, en lo que giraba la botella siguiendo con esa locura que habían iniciado.

—Gray, retador Gajeel.

—Bésala.

—¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres cerebro de tornillo?

—Ya lo dije, bésala o lo besas a él —atacó el Redfox señalando a Sting, que siguiéndole el juego al pelilargo, le lanzo un guiño y un besito al aire el cual le causó un escalofrío al pelinegro.

Se acercó lentamente a la susodicha, que lo miraba sonrojada, colocando una mano en su mejilla la acercó lentamente mezclando sus rápidas respiraciones, unieron sus labios en un beso algo torpe debido a lo ebrio que se encontraba, pero cargado de una pasión que nadie creía que el Fullbuster cargaría para su acosadora.

—Waaaaa — soltaron todos emocionados de poder juntar al _Equipo Gruvia,_ los segundos se les hicieron eternos y el besuqueo del equipo seguía algo incomodos. Dirigiendo la mirada a ciertos minios que peleaban en una esquina se volvió su nuevo objetivo...

 _ **Magnolia, Departamento de Gajeel y Juvia, sábado 13 de junio del 2015, 10:40 am**_

 _ **Tiempo actual**_

Después del despertar y el caos causado de la noche anterior, ya más repuestos cada uno. Exceptuando a Sting, quien buscaba desesperado su ropa sin ningún resultado favorable; mirando el espejo de la entrada su maltrecha imagen siendo mancillada por un maquillaje mal aplicado, unas pequeñas coletas enredando su rubio cabello, ropa que parecía ser de Juvia, pero en especial ciertas marcas rojas llamaban su atención y le dejaban un aura negra y depresiva por su posible procedencia…

Entre cientos de maneras en las que planeó salir de allí, a sus " _queridos"_ amigos se les ocurrió que sería divertido que caminara por la calle en un estado aún más vergonzoso que del típico "como vino al mundo". Así fue como cierto rubio, trataba por todos los medios de ocultar su identidad de los ciudadanos, visitantes, empleados, o cualquier ser vivo que pudiera verlo y burlarse de él.

No era para menos, el haber tenido que pasar una noche como la anterior y no poder acordarse de las cosas, más el hecho de despertar, verse a sí mismo y lanzar el grito varonil más agudo de toda magnolia, dejaban ciertas manchas difíciles de borrar para Sting; en especial las largas e incómodas medias, incontables marcas de lápiz labial en su cuello, un brillante y ceñido vestido gris oscuro pero más que todo esos pequeños tacones que lo estaban matando. No entendía cómo es que las mujeres aguantaban ese martirio.

Debía encontrar otra cosa para cubrirse; lo que sea, con tal de lo dejen montar en cualquier transporte público sin que llegue la policía acusándolo de prostituirse; viendo alguna una tienda en la que pueda conseguir algo útil con lo que cubrirse y pueda golpear a cada uno del grupo de sus malos amigos.

—A excepción de gatos —masculló recordando quién fue su verdugo.

Natsu–san se burlaba en su cara, Gray se quedó mirando estupefacto, parecía que Loke planeaba algo, el idiota de Rogue se sonrojó y se fue para otro lado, ignorándolo completamente y sin hacer nada en su defensa, para que al final, Gajeel también se burlaba fuertemente de el sin tener en cuenta sus emociones. Apostaron de lo que habían ganado anteriormente en si volvería o no al departamento vestido normalmente en menos de una hora, no sin antes lo detenían por conducta indecente en lo que caminaba las pobladas calles de Magnolia.

Escondido en un callejón, pensando que si actuaba lo suficientemente desdichado como para que alguien se apiadara de él, escuchó un vago sonido, seguido del toque de una mano firme posándose en su hombro.

—Me reportaron sobre un sujeto sospechoso por la zona.

No sabía cómo cambiar su expresión, su boca increíblemente abierta no lograba emitir palabra que le salvara. Por su parte, el oficial esperaba cualquier reacción suya para justificarla su accionar y llevárselo en la patrulla hacia la comisaria.

Solo le quedaba maldecir por dentro al perfecto sistema de comercio, empleo y seguridad que abarcaba toda Magnolia: por lo que tenía entendido, no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que salió del apartamento y ya lo habían reportado y encontrado.

—Umm… bueno… no es lo que cree señor oficial… ¡Ah! —no tenía caso decir algo, teniendo en cuenta que sí había estado actuando como un loco desesperado por ropa conforme a su género, más el hecho de que hasta parecía una mujer, claro un tanto fea por el pelo en sus piernas y músculos que atentaban por rasgar el vestido, sin ánimos se dejó hacer, quizás en la comisaria le darían algo decente.

Explicarle entre ruegos y llantos al oficial, lo que lo llevaba a esa situación no fue una tarea fácil más cuando pedio una revisión de su expediente, mientras esperaba el informe no dejaban de mirarlo cada detenido y uno que otro oficial del lugar de manera incómoda madera que lo ponía en alerta.

XXxx

Sting, entró nuevamente al lugar de los hechos de la noche anterior, una muy gran expresión de cansancio de repente invadió todo su cuerpo. Notando, que más de uno se preocupaba de tratar la resaca lo mejor posible y, también, que algunos hasta seguían dormidos y otros habían desaparecido.

Desconocía cómo había podido ignorar la resaca hasta ahora. Caminó pesadamente hasta el sofá, el cual agradecía que estuviera vacío, y se recostó. Estaba intentando dormirse, cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba en su cabeza.

—Espero que no quieras dormirte, perdedor.

Un muy malhumorado Gajeel le hablaba desde arriba, lanzándole algo que le golpeó con demasiada suavidad para ser objeto de agresión; volteó la cabeza y se encontró con Lector, su pequeño gato pelirrojo, cubierto de vendajes, arañazos y uno que otro moretón.

—Creo que este era el tuyo, si no, intercámbialo con tu media naranja.

—¿Siquiera conoces el concepto de " _recibir bien al invitado_ "?

Le aspecto el rubio mientras acomodó a Lector en su regazo para que descansara, pues ni los gatos se habían salvado de las apuestas de la noche anterior, mucho menos después de esa gran intoxicación etílica en la que cayeron.

—Todos fueron humillados gracias a Juvia y sus ridículos intentos de recuperar lo que perdieron… ¿Crees que tienes orgullo o autoridad para hablar así?

—Tsk…

Fue lo único que pudo responder después de varios segundos. Si bien era su amigo, sí que le molestaba.

—Vale, si lo que quieres es un café o una aspirina, está todo en la cocina. No te los traeré…

Había perdido más de una apuesta, lo sabía bien, ¿Pero por lo menos no podía fingir algo de lástima?, se vengaría si no fuera porque la resaca que lo estaba matando.

Se levantó del sofá a trompicones, sentía cada extremidad pesada, que la ropa abandonada que le habían dejado los de la comisaria desprendía un olor a polvo y humedad terrible era el menor de sus problemas.

Tomó la aspirina junto con el primer sorbo de café; tratando de pensar positivamente para que lo demás no se le sume a su creciente resaca sorteando entre las punzadas en su cien y la pesadez de su cuerpo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el cuarto vacío más próximo mientras pensaba en cómo vengarse de todos, llegando a su vista una imagen que lo descolocó; con todo el sigilo que su cuerpo le daba tomó el teléfono de cierto pelinegro que reposaba en la mesa del pasillo fuera del cuarto de Juvia capturando dicha imagen en una foto. (Gray durmiendo cómodamente en los pecho de una sonrojada Juvia).

—Van uno, faltan seis — sonrió malicioso en lo que tecleaba y subía dicha foto en el diabólico internet, dándole satisfacción extra cuando su primera víctima en su venganza eran uno de los catalizadores de toda esa noche de desgracias…

 **¿FIN?**

 **EPÍLOGO.** _ **¿Cómo Gray y Juvia llegaron a la recamara de ella?**_

Justo después de que Gray vio a casi todos sus amigos en deplorables condiciones, se acercó a Juvia y apreció un golpe en la frente de ella —tenía una marca rojiza en su blanca piel— y dedujo que se lo hizo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Buenos días, Gray-sama —pese a la resaca y al chichón que aparecía en su frente, ella lo saludó.

Y sintió más culpa. Vio como la chica se iba de lado, ¡Se estaba quedando dormida!

—¡No te duermas! —ignoró su dolor de cabeza y la tomó por los hombros —¡Juvia! —exclamó y logró que abriera los ojos.

 _Maldición._ Ahora tenía que cuidarla —más—.

—Ven, levántate —intentó pararla pero no lo logró y en parte porque ella no ponía de su parte —vayamos a tu habitación —susurró. Sabía que con eso la reactivaría un poco más.

Juvia sonrió y dejó que la levantara… Ella y Gray-sama. Juntos. Solos. Habitación. —Que conste que Gray propone eso porque Juvia aún sufre los estragos del alcohol y se golpeó la cabeza—.


End file.
